


Candle of Treasures

by JustSimon



Category: The Count Lucanor (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after The Count Lucanor's Prosperous Life Ending.After becoming new Count, Hans's life should be better, but in fact Hans realized that he miss by adventures.
Relationships: Hans Frei/Giulia





	Candle of Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! In this fanfiction little boy have a love feelings to teenager, but there is nothing of lewd or horny stuff, but if you not fan of age gaps this story not for you.

Finally Hans lived as he always wanted, by a rich life, now his and his mother's problems with money were solved once and for all, but still, Hans wish that his life were more adventurous just like in that time when he tried to find Count Lucanor's Fortune, he left his castle and went for a walk, even changed in his old clothes. When Hans walked along the road he met someone who unconditionally helped him in the castle, former Treasure Hunter, Giulia, to Hans's surprise she wore same clothes with the hood.  
"Hey Giulia!" 'Oh, hey Hans.' "What are you doing?" 'Just took a stroll to find inspiration for my book.' "Oh, that's why you still in these clothes." 'Yeah, its just reminds me about times when i were a treasure hunter, i see you too in your old clothes.' "Yeah, kinda, sigh." 'Something wrong?' "No, its fine, I don't want to burden you with my problems." 'Come on, tell me, i wanna know.' "Well, i am finally rich and everything should great now, but, somehow i feel boredom, i remember that i had fun, when i seek treasures and fortune of Count Lucanor, i kinda miss these days. But i am not sure if you understand." 'No, i understand.' "Really? But i thought you scared of monsters on your way." 'Well, yeah, i cannot lie, i was very scared, but, even so, it was fun for me, make researches on places which i visited, seek treasure and etc, sigh, i miss by these days too to be honest.' "Hey! I have an idea!" 'What is it?'  
Hans walked closer to Giulia and said.  
"Let's became Treasure Hunters again." 'W-What?!' "Look at this from the bright side, i can get rid of my boredom and you will find an inspiration for your book." 'B-But why you need me?' "Well, i need something like a partner, since you very good in researching, you can stay outside and seek on information on places in which can be treasures, meanwhile i will fight or outsmart monsters, distract them, seek solutions, in other words, i will do all dirty work. Also, excluding my mom you're the only person who i can fully trust. So what do you say? Can i rely on you, partner?"  
In that moment Hans stretched his hand forward, waiting for a handshake, after a second, Giulia grabbed Hans for a hand, shaked it and said.  
'You can count on me partner.' "Cool! But first i need to leave a letter to my mother, you know, to warn her." 'Agree.'  
When Hans and Giulia walked to his castle, somehow Hans felt himself different, he noticed that Giulia looks very... pretty and attractive, little Treasure Hunter realized that he fell in love with his former Treasure Hunt teacher, Hans took decision, he decided confess to Giulia in his love to her, he stopped and grabbed Giulia for a hand.  
'Um, Hans, what's matter?' "Giulia, since i am ten years old and i am adult i just will get to the point, Giulia, i love you, be my countess." 'What?! Y-y-y-you can't be serious, come on Hans its not funny.' "Its not a joke, my feelings to you real." 'I told you in our first meeting, i am not interested in titles, even so, we can't date, i am older than you on a six years.' "You are sixteen?" 'Well, yeah, i sure you can find a someone of your age and rich on-' "I don't need someone rich, i want to be with you." 'Hans...'  
And then Giulia realized that she not so indifferent to her partner, just like she helped to him without asking a reward, he gave her a half of loot by his own will, former Treasure Hunter got an idea.  
'I am sorry Hans, i can't accept your feelings now, but if its not hard to you, wait me for six years, when you became sixteen it will be a little bit easier.'  
Giulia walked closer to Hans and kissed him on the cheek.  
'Can you do this for me? (Maybe after these years his feelings to me will disappear, its sad a bit, but, i sure it will be better.) "I will, but when i became older, promise me that you will became my countess, promise me." 'Okay, okay i promise, but i repeat, i am not interested in titles.' "Well, its just formality, ok, let's go, i still need to leave a letter to my mom."  
When Hans and Giulia has arrived, Hans entered inside, has write a note, left castle and with Giulia left country for seeking treasures, fortune and most important for Hans, adventures. Meanwhile Hans's mother came back and found a letter.  
"Dear mother, i don't wanna upset you but i decided goes in the new adventures, for the new treasures, since i am a Treasure Hunter, but don't you worry, i am not alone, i will be with my friend and future wife Giulia, i told you about her, girl who knows everything about Treasure Hunt, she is sixteen so i will be fine. With love your son Hans Frei." ;My dear Hans, looks like i can't hold you at home, wait, did he said she is sixteen and w-i-i-i-i-f-e!?.;  
After that Hans's mother fainted.  
:Your majesty! Oh dear lord, Hans, what have you done, huh? There is P.S.  
"Patronio, please watch for my mother until i return." :That boy, sigh, but, i have no choice, don't worry i will watch for her, but please be careful, young count.:  
in that day Hans shocked a lot of people, maybe even himself, but despite on this, he was ready to new adventures which awaits him, because he knew, with partner like Giulia he will not disappear.


End file.
